Artful Vengeance
by frosty600
Summary: Sequel to Artful Manipulations. Buffy and Angelus begin their journey of bloodshed and vengeance, as Buffy's new soulless state leaves her with much more freedom then she has ever expreienced before B/Aus


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Well here's the first chapter to the sequel of Artful Manipulations. A big thank you goes to Angel-Buffy17 (Roxy) for inspiring musie to write a sequel :D also a big thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped get me through AM :D

**CHAPTER 1**

Buffy did her best to curb her impatience as she walked by Angelus' side down to Iway bay, ignoring the people looking at them, the men at her, the women at Angelus, making shots of possessive jealousy curl in her belly, but she shunted it aside, it was her on Angelus' arm, not any of the women that were shooting her dirty looks under their lashes, each of them wanting to be the one on his arm. Angelus' led his mate down to the jetty, his eyes keenly observing the vessels, looking for the charter that would most suit them.

Turning to walk further down the jetty, stopping beside the ship he had thought he had recognised before, up close there was no doubt in his mind that this was the ship of an old acquaintance of his, one from before his cursing, one whom he was at least civil to, and amazingly hadn't stirred any ill blood in. Buffy looked at the large ship with wide eyes, it was a cargo ship for sure, a large one, hardly made for the comfort of people. "This one?" Buffy asked softly trying to hide the disdain she felt for the vessel.

Angelus chuckled easily hearing the tone of disdain, and scenting it in the air. "Don't fret lover, it's not as bad as it looks...at least that's what I remember." Angelus teased smiling down at her. Buffy pouted, about to make a reply when a voice she didn't recognise spoke before she could.

"Now you wouldn't be knocking my ship would ya. I'll have you know that ya travelled just fine the last time you decided to travel with me."

"Anton." Angelus said turning around.

"So whose this not anyone I've seen you with before." Anton said his eyes running over Buffy appreciatively, his eyes widening as the wind blew, raising her blond hair, revealing the newly healed mark on her neck, his eyes drifting to Angelus to see a matching one on his neck just as new.

"Anton my mate Buffy. Buffy, Anton our curer for our journey." Angelus introduced, his eyes hard as he met Anton's blue eyes the message clear, 'eyes off.'

Anton took Buffy's hand giving a brief shake as he got himself together, after his shock. He'd never thought Angelus would mate. He hadn't seemed the type to want just one woman only. Anton shook his head. "Pleasure. And just where am I supposed to be taking you?"

"London." Buffy answered, taking back her hand, a thrill going through her as the sound of their destination excited her for the future anew.

"London eh. You're in luck my first stop happens to be there, I'm wondering though what would you have done if I hadn't been?" Anton asked rubbing his chin as he looked between the both of them, trying to make out Angelus' mood, and get a feel for this mate of his. It all struck him as rather odd. The Scourge of Europe mated, the world would sing with the chaos that these two would create he was sure, just as the world would cry as the women mourned the loss of Angelus between their legs.

Angelus smiled coldly, amusement sparking in his eyes. "We would have had to have forced your hand, something I'm sure you would not have enjoyed as much as we would." Angelus murmured, enjoying the wide eyed look Anton gave him, an uncomfortable chuckle escaping him and a muttered, 'should have guessed as much' reaching his ears.

"Well I'll be ready to depart once all those boxes there are packed away on the ship." Anton pointed to a pile of boxes that were being swung up onto the ship by a crane like machine.

"We'll be back once we've cleared up a few things." Angelus told him, dropping his bags on the ground, Buffy following suit with her own. Anton nodded respectfully, before turning away barking out some orders at a few men that almost dropped one of the smaller crates that they were carrying on board.

Angelus turned away, his hand curving into Buffy's, making her eyes meet his, as smile curving her lips. "Come Buff, we have some blood to acquire." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver as his breath washed over her ear enticingly. Following Angelus back up the dock, her hand still in his as she picked her way a little more carefully then her mate through the messy dock.

***

Buffy stood in a doorway in a small white room, one of many in the hospital. She looked down the hall her eyes wandering over the walls. She still didn't like hospitals, the white walls annoyed her, but she didn't seem to fear them anymore. The antiseptic smell annoyed her sensitive nose, making her want to sneeze continuously. Plus the scent of human sickness, and death filled her nostrils as well, and the more familiar scent of blood wasping from the surgery tables reached her as well.

Buffy glanced behind her as Angelus placed packets of blood into a 'borrowed' medium sized cooler packed with ice. His distaste for the packaged food obvious; at least to her, there was no hint of it on his face, but she could see it in his movements in the air surrounding him. She understood why he was doing it though despite that. She supposed that they would be on the ship for roughly two weeks, and that was a long time to go without feeding. He was doing it for her as well, she couldn't go two weeks without feeding, and he wouldn't have enough blood to feed her by himself for that period of time, it had been hard enough for her to go these last three days without feeding.

Buffy looked across at Angelus with a smile as he came to stand beside her. "Ready to go?" Angelus asked. Buffy nodded glad to be getting out of there. With a hand resting against the small of her back Angelus led them around a corner, almost walking plumb dumb into a hospital employee. "Now Buff, weren't you supposed to tell me if someone was coming?" Angelus asked chidingly, fixing her with a stern stare.

Buffy looked up at him with a cute pouty apologetic expression on her face. "I guess I'm still learning." Buffy said making her voice sound pouty and cute.

Angelus shrugged. "Well he's your fumble you deal with him." Angelus told her. No better way to learn then to do.

Buffy looked back at the shocked dark haired male nurse. "You can't be back here, its hospital personal only!" The nurse scolded his brow pulled down in a frown.

"We weren't here." Buffy said firmly, trying to imitate exactly what she had seen Angelus do in The Abigail. For a brief moment his eyes glazed over, before he shook his head, clearing the fuzziness that had threatened to take over his senses. "What are you talking about you are here!"

Buffy made an annoyed sound, and looked at Angelus for help, but he just shrugged at her. "We weren't here!" Buffy tried again, doing her best to keep the annoyance out of her voice, at not succeeding. Angelus watched with interest as the man's eyes glazed over for a moment, before clearing again. Buffy was doing quite well for her first time. "That's it I'm calling security!" The nurse said, walking toward one of the hospital phones.

Disappointed Buffy stopped him with a quick effective sharp twist of his neck the sound of his neck breaking rent the air before he fell to the ground dead. "Very good Buff, effective back up plan." Angelus teased her, a sexy half smile on his face, amusement shining his dark eyes. Buffy pouted at him disappointment evident all over her face, as a small frown marred her face. "Now if you remember I did say you only had your looks going for you." Angelus murmured leaning down slightly to kiss her temple. "You did quite well though so don't mope about it." Angelus chided.

Buffy sighed she hadn't really believed him, or rather hadn't wanted to believe him, but it seemed he was right, she didn't have any of the cool vampire stuff ...yet. "Now come on let's blow this joint, before we run into anymore hindrances. We've got a boat to catch." Buffy giggled and followed Angelus' lead, her eyes watching him keenly, learning all she could, as Angelus manoeuvred them through the hospital, even though she basically knew all this stuff already, it was a thrill and a pleasure to watch him, to see his muscles move, and the way he'd cutely cock his head to the side when he thought he heard something, and herded them into a different room as the person passed, mostly she tried to hone her sensing skills she'd never been very adept at sensing vampires, apart from Angelus, and she was determined to get better.

Buffy breathed a deep breath when they were out of the hospital enjoying the cleaner, fresher air outside. She sneaked a peak at Angelus, as they walked. Making their way back to the charter, that was basically awaiting their return. She could discern that he was still slightly sullen about the bagged blood, and she didn't blame him, she was lucky in a sense she'd still be feeding from a neck. Angelus was after all a big fan of the hunt, and the kill... "Say...your friend won't leave without us will he?" Buffy asked smiling slyly.

"No he wouldn't dare, he's too scared of what I'd do to him when I hunted him down." Angelus replied glancing down at her, curious as to what his little mate was thinking.

"Well..." Buffy said slowly, softly drawing Angelus to a stop, as she drew closer to him, her hand intertwining with his free one, leaning up on her toes so that their lips were inches apart. "Why don't you give me a lesson in hunting? I need to make up for lost time, I'm already behind the other fledges." Buffy pouted enticingly.

Angelus couldn't resist kissing her pouting lips. "If you want." He smiled, this guilt free Buffy was a nice change from the guilt ridden Buffy, and he could use a pre-ship hunt to tide him over. Buffy took the cooler from his grasp eyeing him expectantly. "Ok Buff now this is important. I want you to trail me from a discreet distance, remaining out of sight. Think you could do that?" Buffy gave him a look, and Angelus giggled "Alright little kitten, keep your claws sheathed." Buffy pouted at him a smile curving her lips.

Kissing her lips Angelus walked away, Buffy waited a moment before following, sticking close to the shadows, as she trailed him. An excited bubble in her chest, this would be the first time she watched him hunt! Buffy couldn't help but admire his slick muscles as he prowled through the night. Angelus surveyed the night, highly aware that Buffy was trailing him, her eyes following his every move. It lent an extra something to the thrill of the hunt to know, and feel that she was watching. He would have let Buffy be right beside him if this was the hellmouth, but it wasn't, people here weren't used to being hunted, and more liable to cause a scene.

Picking his target, Angelus walked over to the young male. He knew the type egotistical, thought they knew everything, and that world couldn't touch him. Perfect for a fledges first lesson, not that he believed Buffy needed much teaching, being an ex Slayer she already had the instinct to kill. _'Ah how he loved to teach lessons and prove just how wrong people were.'_ Angelus thought with a predators smile, that he quickly wiped from his face as he moved in the unsuspecting males direction. "Hey." Angelus greeted, when he was close enough. "Sorry to trouble you, but my car broke down, and I need some help getting it to the auto repairs shop."

The guy looked at him suspiciously for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah sure man. It's a real pain in the arse when that happens." He said holding out his hand. "I'm Chris by the way."

'_Idiot you should always trust your first instinct.'_ Angelus thought taking his hand. "Angelus. My cars this way." He said releasing his hand, and pointing over his shoulder.

Angelus led him back down the street, his eyes barely catching Buffy as she jumped up out of sight as he led his prey back the way he had come. "I thought you were leading me to your car?" Chris said. His suspicions kicking in again as Angelus led them into an alley, his instincts telling him of the danger as they left the safety of the open street. Angelus didn't say anything, but a smirk graced his lips as he scented the uneasiness of the man that was still following him, despite his instincts. Glancing up Angelus smiled to see Buffy's excited little face glancing over the side, shooting him a smile, she knew it was going to happen soon, and she couldn't wait. She wanted to see her man in action. "Hey I'm talking to you man! Where is this car of yours?" Chris demanded angrily, channelling the fear he was feeling into anger.

The next thing Chris knew, he was slammed against the alley wall. His assailants hand covering his mouth preventing his scream of fear. His heart raced with his fear, its heavy beats sounding loudly in his ears, his wildly beating heart egging his assailant on. "Did you get all that Buff?" Angelus asked his eyes drifting to his mate as she leapt down from one of the building rooftops that made the alley. "Of course wouldn't miss a moment." Buffy said, her eyes meeting the eyes of her mate's prey for a moment, before looking back at Angelus, feeling a thrill run through her at the pleading she could see in his angry, fear filled eyes, as he tried to escape her mate.

Easily ignoring Chris' struggles, Angelus yanked Chris' head to the side his eyes focusing on the pounding pulse. The mixture of anger and fear surrounding his senses, he didn't give Chris the chance to scream as he buried his fangs in the boys throat, guzzling down his sweet blood, an extra thrill going through him knowing that Buffy was watching him with eager eyes soaking up his kill, he could feel her curious excitement, and for a brief moment he regretted taking this experience away from her, for there wasn't much better then sinking your fangs into a frightened victim drinking their pounding blood as it easily gushed into your mouth, no need to coax it out with sucking, but it was only for a moment the exquisite feel of her fangs piercing his jugular was something he'd always jealously guard from all others.

Savouring the blood more then he normally would, Angelus enjoyed his last hot meal for a while. Stepping back he let the body drop carelessly to the ground. Cracking his neck he turned around only to find his arms full of Buffy as she jumped into his arms. Her legs wrapping around his waist, and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Her tongue flicking out to brush over his lips collecting the small amount of blood that coated them, only to wrinkle her nose in distaste. "I keep forgetting that human blood may smell good, but tastes' fowl." Buffy grumbled.

Angelus chuckled at her, nipping her lips affectionately, making her smile. "So did you enjoy your first lesson?"

Buffy nodded, even though she'd only watched, she'd had fun just watching the way his fascinating muscles moved under his clothes, admittedly her eyes had more than occasionally drifted to his ass more than watching his lesson. "Although it would have been better if there'd been some chasing involved."Buffy pouted.

"Ah a woman after my own heart." Angelus sighed, his signature half smile gracing his face, as he let her slide down his body until her feet touched the ground. "Come on Buff lets go before our captain gets annoyed with us." Angelus rumbled walking out of the alleyway.

"I'm surprised you care." Buffy called as she followed him out onto the main street.

Angelus grinned down at her. "Your right I don't, but the sooner we set under way the sooner, I can sink my teeth into real food again." Angelus said grimacing only slightly as he took the cooler from Buffy's hands. Buffy giggled. _'That's so like Angelus just finished a meal and already he's back to sulking about his packaged diet.'_ Buffy thought with a teasing smile spreading across her face.

Making their way back down to the docks, Angelus leading Buffy, his eagerness to get his feet firmly planted in England making his steps a little faster wishing that they were already pulling into port in London.

"There you are! I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show." Anton greeted as he walked down the ramp from his ship to the dock, quickly taking the cooler from Angelus' grasp. There was no way that he wanted to anger or insult this demon, especially when they had a two week journey trapped on a ship where there was no escape! Anton found his eyes wandering back over to Buffy the blond beauty was looking at his ship a small frown on her face, his eyes drifted to the mark again. He'd almost fainted when he'd seen it the first time, but thankfully by some miracle he had managed to keep his composure. Stiffening when he heard Angelus' low growl of warning, quickly moved his eyes away from Buffy, he gave an overly cheery smile, trying to hide just how nervous he was. "Well, shall I show you were you shall be staying?" Anton enquired already turning around and walking towards the ship, the cooler firmly in his grasp as he walked back up the ramp.

Angelus, and Buffy followed behind, Angelus keeping Buffy close to him, he didn't like how Anton looked at his mate, his eyes lingered to long on her. Buffy didn't mind the closeness, in fact she craved it. She had always liked to be close to people.

Anton led them through his ship, going down flights of stairs until they were in the belly of the ship, walking passed boxes and crates until they reached a door. Swinging it open Anton stepped aside, placing the cooler down just inside the door. "Please make yourselves at home, and feel free to give me a shout if you need anything." Anton said hurriedly, needing to get back on deck so that they could set sail.

Buffy looked around the chamber. It was small, and had a large bed, with lantern shaped lights on the sides to give light to the room, there was another door leading into what she supposed would be a bathroom of sorts. Her eyes travelled around the room again, her eyes landing on a pair of shackles that dangled from the roof quite close to the bed. Buffy raised an eyebrow at this. "Why would a cargo ship have chains hanging from the roof?" Buffy muttered to herself. She smiled when she felt Angelus' lips caress her shoulder, and his arms surrounding her. "I guess Anton remembered my preferences." His words sent a shiver down Buffy's spine, as images of Angelus in chains at her mercy sent a wave of heat through her. "The bed doesn't seem to fit the room?"

Angelus chuckled against her shoulder. "It's because Anton is a suck up, it's his bed. He probably swapped it out with the bed that was in here." Angelus smiled amused at the lengths Anton was going to try and please him, not that he minded, this bed was definitely going to be more comfortable than the one that been in here previously.

Buffy stifled a yawn. Dawn was coming, she could feel it, shifting over to the bed Buffy lay down her eyes falling closed for a moment, before she opened them, her arm out stretched towards the still standing form of Angelus, his eyes on her form taking in the sight of her lying on the bed. "I know you're not tired, but lye with me. I haven't slept properly since I left you." Buffy admitted her eyes imploring, as she bit her bottom lip. Angelus smirked at her, turning he switched off the light, a strange thrill going through him at her admission, stripping away his clothes Angelus took her hand and settled himself down on the bed beside her. "Let's get you out of those clothes first eh." Angelus murmured, his hands falling to her hips, scrunching up the dress until the hem was in his hands, before he shifted it up, Buffy sat up allowing him to take the dress off her. Angelus carelessly threw the dress to the ground the clothing having no more interest to him. Slipping her panties off next Angelus let his eyes soak in her naked beauty, his cock rock hard at just the mere sight of her. Buffy settled back down on the bed, snuggling into his hard body, practically melting into him, as she wrapped herself around him.

Angelus folded his arms around her, his hands stroking the soft skin of her back, as Buffy drifted into sleep. As much as he wanted to take her again, he knew that she needed the sleep. It wouldn't be long until she could stay awake through a part of the daylight hours without impairing her strength, and he was willing to wait until she woke as the sunset.

***

Buffy stirred drowsily the slight rocking of the ship reminding her of where she was, a delighted smile graced her face. They were moving they were headed on their way to merry old England...well London but that was close enough. Buffy snuggled closer into the hard body that she was resting against, she was hungry but she didn't really want to move, she was far to comfy wrapped up in Angelus' arms. He was awake, she could tell, as his chest was moving up and down with his unneeded breathes. Buffy slowly opened her eyes. "Morning." She mumbled.

"Evening." Angelus corrected, with a smirk.

Buffy shrugged. "Habit." Buffy wriggled her way on top of him, kissing his lips, Angelus' hands on her hips, she slid her cheek down his, until her mouth rested against his neck. Giving it an affectionate nip with her blunt teeth. "Hungry." Buffy muttered imploringly.

Angelus stifled a groan as her blunt little teeth nipped at his neck again when he didn't make a reply. Grimacing Angelus rolled her off him so that he could sit up. Walking over to the cooler, Angelus flipped open the lid, snatching out a bag, he let his face change, wishing vehemently that he could drain one of the crew that were scurrying around on the deck, but he couldn't get the ship to England, London by himself. Ripping into the bag Angelus gulped down the cold liquid, a shudder passing through him at the coldness of it, and the lack of viable emotions. On a plus side though, it was better than pigs blood. Draining the bag dry he grabbed out another, and drained that too, before flipping closed the lid, latching it. Dropping the empty packet next to the other one Angelus strolled back over to the bed, his cock twitching and pulsing at the way she was looking at him, her eyes sweeping up and down his form as he walked.

He had only just settled back down on the bed when Buffy attacked him, her lips finding his for a moment, before she nuzzled down his cheek, her lips meeting his jugular, her tongue laving over the spot for a moment. Angelus' body practically hummed with anticipation, as he waited for the sensual feel of her fangs sinking into his flesh. Buffy laved the skin one more time, before her face shifted and her fangs sunk into his flesh. Angelus groaned, his arms tightening around her as he involuntarily rocked his hips up. He didn't think he'd ever get over the extraordinary feel of her fangs in his flesh. Raising one of his arms he placed it on the back of her head, pressing her closer. It was quite possible that he was as addicted to her little fangs, as much as she was addicted to his blood. That didn't bother him overly much it wasn't as if she was going anywhere.

Buffy drew back licking the wound even as it healed quickly leaving only the mating mark on his skin, that was glistening with her saliva. "Thank you." Buffy said with a contented smile, pressing a kiss against his cheek. A small frown forming on her brow as she watched Angelus grimace as he ran his tongue around his mouth. "Does cold human blood really taste that bad?" Buffy asked, she didn't like the fact that she was the main cause of Angelus' discontent. She knew very well that Angelus would only have to feed really once a week if it wasn't for her.

"It's not the coldness that I care about, it's the packaged that's bothering me." Angelus rumbled, crossing his arms underneath his head, as he scowled at the ceiling.

Buffy picked herself up into a sitting position, before she leaned over him, a hand resting by his head, propping herself up, as she hovered over her him. "Then I guess by the end of this trip I'm going to owe you a lot." Buffy murmured in an attempt to make him feel better.

It seemed to work, as a light entered his eyes before he rolled them, so that he was on top, his signature smirk curving his lips. "Wanna pay off some of that debt Buff?" Angelus asked.

Buffy felt her breath catch in her throat at the huskiness of his tone, his voice seemingly washing over her in a wave of heat. "What did you have in mind?" Buffy asked breathlessly, her hands running through his thick soft hair.

Angelus' eyes flicked to the chains dangling from the ceiling, Buffy eyes following his. Her eyes widening slightly, a small tingle of anxiety running through her at what he may have in mind, even as arousal pooled in her belly at the same thought, as her experience bound to the bed at the Abigail played in her mind. Angelus' eyes drifted back to her, observing her reaction as much as scenting it. "You calling me Master." Angelus bit back a groan as just the word caused heat to flood through him at the thought of her calling him Master.

Buffy's eyes narrowed, and her chin jutted out at a stubborn angle. "No!" Buffy said firmly, Dom, or no Dom she was not calling him her Master! Buffy tried to push Angelus off her wanting to put some clothes on. Angelus refused to budge, a pout on his lips, his eyes glinting wickedly. "Really?" Angelus asked softly.

Buffy nodded, her lips set in a firm line. "Yes really. I'm not calling you Master!" Buffy grumbled, a sinking feeling in her stomach that she was going to lose this argument settling over her, mentally shaking herself Buffy frowned slightly, pushing the feeling to the side she wouldn't let that happen! Angelus smiled at her, and the feeling grew despite herself. Dipping down Angelus pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips, slowly but surely moving down her body. His lips starting a burning fire of sensation were ever they touched her skin. "Are you sure about that?" Angelus queried a small smile on his face as he looked up from his position on Buffy's belly. Buffy moaned her eyes falling closed. "Y, yes! Ooh" Buffy sighed as his lips brushed a particular sensitive spot just under her ribcage.

Angelus crawled back up her body, so that he was hovering over her again, his hard cock pressing against her slick opening enticingly. Buffy arched up to press closer needing the contact, only to find that she couldn't as Angelus' large hand was firmly pinning her hips to the mattress. "Come on lover, it's not that harder a thing to say. This is going to be all about pleasure, promise." Angelus cajoled, grinding his hips into hers, but not letting himself enter her tight warmth. Buffy moaned, her head rolling to the side, as she took deep breathes trying to control her reaction to the combined assault of his words and actions. When Buffy didn't reply Angelus continued. "But if you don't call me Master I won't let you come." Angelus threatened, before jumping off her to stand just a little ways from the bed, in front of the dangling chains, his fingers stroking them lovingly, as he looked down at Buffy who still lay on the bed. Now that he had gotten the idea into his head he couldn't not hear the word falling from her lips even if it was only just this once, he needed to hear it, and he wasn't above tying her up until she caved.

Buffy's eyes snapped open as she felt Angelus' presence leave her, the sensations that were tantalizing her nerves stopping, and leaving her feeling achy when his touch could no longer be felt. Her eyes met his as he was petting the shackles, and Buffy just knew that Angelus wasn't going to give in. He had too much experience, and her too little to be able to ignore what he had so expertly started in her body to be able to ignore it. Buffy's hands fisted in the bed sheets beneath her, before her hands travelled down her body. "Do you really think I'll let you get yourself off Buff?" Angelus asked pleasantly enough, but a steal hint in his voice that would not have been heard by those who didn't know him gave her pause making her hesitate, before she brought her hands away fisting them once again in the sheets, her eyes meeting his with a mutinous expression, in her hazel depths.

Angelus just cocked a brow at her, his whole stance screaming cocky, that was almost enough to steal her resolve, probably very well could have, except her eyes then with a will of their own travelled down his body to the erect shaft that was standing high. Buffy squeezed her eyes shut as another sharp shot of lust hit her, a whimper escaping her lips.

"Master." Buffy caved after a long pause of complete silence in the cabin they were stowed away in. Her voice no louder than a whisper. Her eyes remained squeezed shut for a moment more, before she braved opening them. The look of carnal lust in his dark chocolaty depths was enough to make her want to moan with need, but she managed to bite it back with a great amount of effort.

"Come here." Angelus demanded, the lust that had shot through him at the whispered word colouring his tone, as he silently vowed to hear her scream it, before the night was out. Buffy did so the carnal promise in his voice to tempting for her throbbing body to deny. Standing in front of him, very aware of the fact that she was standing under the dangling manacles, the nervousness that made her feel adding to the sensations coursing through her nerves. "Turn around little slave." Angelus rumbled huskily, his cock pulsing with desire.

Buffy's eyes flashed with defiance at the term, as endearing as his husky lust filled voice made it sound, there was no way in hell she'd like that term…at least not when in reference to her! Angelus' cock jumped at the defiant light in her eyes, a compliant submissive Buffy was not. Angelus smirked, made it all a hell of a lot more fun. He circled his finger around in the air condescendingly, motioning for her to turn around. "Come on little slave, if you want to feel Masters cock you have to turn around." Buffy's defiant eyes travelled down his body to the angry red erection that was swaying in the air. She felt an answering throb in her core and she pressed her thighs together trying to ease the sensations. Slowly the mutinous look still in her eyes Buffy turned so that her back was facing her mate. Finally she felt his hands on her. His large talented hands on her sides, running firmly up her skin tingling in his wake. His hands ran up her arms drawing them into the air, pressing himself against her so as to distract her from what was actually happening. Knowing instinctively that she wouldn't like the thought of being chained.

Angelus successfully locked her wrists in the manacles, forcing Buffy to rest on the pads of her small feet as the manacles were slightly too high off the ground for her to be able to stand properly. Buffy leaned back against the teasing feel of his hard cock she could feel against her ass, wanting to feel it more firmly, pulling on the chains she was bound in as she did so. Only for Angelus to chuckle and move out of her reach, making her pull forcefully against the chains a snarl ripping from her throat. Pressing a kiss against her smooth rounded shoulder, his blunt human teeth nipping at her flesh teasingly. "Uh huh, my little slave needs to earn her masters cock." Angelus rumbled, pushing her long blond hair over her shoulders, as to completely bare her paleing back completely to his gaze.

Buffy let out a soft whimpering growl, torn between lust, and anger at having been chained. She blinked as the lights were turned on her sensitive eyes taking a moment to adjust to the brightness. Angelus grinned in satisfaction. He could see just fine in the dark, but there was something just so decadent about doing this with the light on. Padding over to his bag of toys Angelus sifted through, searching for something in particular. Finally seeing it he brought it out. The strong black leather of the whip making him smile. Giving a test crack of the whip, his eyes travelling to Buffy as she struggled against the chains, evidently not liking the sound of his favoured whip. Curling the whip up Angelus walked over to his struggling mate, placing his hands on her soothingly the cool whip resting against her ass. "Shh lover this is all about pleasure remember. I'm not going to punish you. Every strike that lands will bring you pleasure promise." Angelus soothed huskily, enjoying her fear, a slight frown marring his face at her distrust. "If I'm going to punish you, you'd know about it before hand." Angelus growled huskily, before moving away. Letting the whip uncurl, its tip touching the floor, Angelus cocked his head to the side. "I want you to count them out slave." Angelus purred.

Buffy growled lowly she didn't like this! Not at all! But at the same time she felt an anticipation curling in her belly. She remembered how good the pain had felt last time, just like Angelus said it would, but that had been after her punishment. Would the same thing apply whilst she was being flayed? She didn't know, but her uncertainty didn't dampen the insistent pulsing in her core. Pressing her thighs together Buffy whimpered wishing that he would just start already so that she could feel that mind numbing release.

Angelus stared at the smooth expanse of her back, his eyes travelling down to rest on her ass. God how he wanted to feel that tight ring of muscles around his cock, there'd be nothing like it he was sure. He could scent Buffy's anxiety and her arousal thick in the air, it made his own so much harder to control. He allowed his face to shift a rumbling purr like growl coming from his chest, and he watched as Buffy pressed her thighs tighter together. Smirking Angelus let the whip fly through the air.

Buffy's yelp turned into a moan as the pain made her arch forward away from the blow, causing her nipples to rub against the harsh wood firmly sending tingles of heat down her belly to pool in her abdomen. The pain disappearing in the rush of pleasure, the slight tingle adding to the pulse in her core. "You're supposed to be counting little slave." She heard Angelus' husky tone ring out, and although she felt a wave of defiance at the term 'slave' she couldn't help but call out one. Desperately wanting the sensations to increase, and stretch taunt until the dam broke.

Angelus snapped out the whip again, he wasn't really using any strength with the blows, he had said that this was about pleasure, and he had meant it! His golden eyes were fixated on Buffy's reaction as her back arched and a low moan rent the air as her desire grew. He heard Buffy's muttered two, and so he swung again.

Buffy couldn't help, but make her arch more deliberate when the third strike landed on her back, she could scent her blood in the air, it made her womb clench in desire, and she wished that she wasn't so empty, as her nipples pressed against the rough wood, her unneeded breaths coming harsher then before as she panted in her need. "Three." Buffy moaned waiting in anticipation for the fourth strike.

Four strikes later Buffy was on the verge of coming the strikes had been coming harder, and faster making the taunt wire in her belly so close to snapping it was verging on painful all she needed was one more strike! "Ang…" Buffy heard a threatening growl, bitting back her own Buffy corrected herself. "Master please!" Buffy whined, her whole body quivering in her need. She heard the whip fall to the wooden floor, and she moaned in distress, her head thrashing as she tried to get the release that she so desperately needed. Then his hands were on her soothing, and stimulating her sensitive skin, as he rubbed his cock along her ass, his pre-cum leaving a wet trail. "You've been a good girl for your Master haven't you Buff." Angelus murmured huskily into her ear, and Buffy moaned, nodding. Too lost in her passion to care about what he called her, or himself. "Yes." Angelus grasped his cock with his right hand positioning it at her entrance, so that the tip was bathed in her juices. With his left hand he teased her rosebud with a finger, adding a small amount of pressure, Buffy moaned, turning her head slightly to look at him as best she could. Not wanting Buffy to protest Angelus thrust up deep inside her waiting pussy her walls clasping around him in need, just as he pushed his finger in past the tight ring of muscles that seemed to close around his finger like a small vice.

Groaning Angelus thrust his cock out then back in, going as deep as he could get, as he plunge his finger in and out of her ass in time with his thrusts, making Buffy quiver and moan, her head flung back, resting against his shoulder, as he worked her to her climax. Adding another finger gently he stretched her further, causing her to moan, and for her hazel eyes to flicker open, meeting her lusty gaze he could see flickers of gold spotting her hazel depths. Slamming into her again, and again, Angelus pulled out just before Buffy was going to come, a whimper of loss and need escaping her lips, as she thrust back against his hand, the only form of stimulus she had left. Angelus stroked a third finger around the stretched pucker skin of her rosebud. "You like the feeling of my fingers up your ass don't you Buff?" Angelus queried, his voice harsh in its husky baritone.

"Yes, yes…please, please let me, let me!" Buffy whined her voice higher pitched than normal.

"Oh don't fret Buff I'll let you," Angelus rumbled adding the third finger that had been teasing her rim, stretching her further preparing her as best he could. "As soon as I'm ready." Angelus finished as he pumped his fingers in and out of her back passage. Buffy meeting the thrusts of his fingers, getting desperately close!

Sensing that she was getting to close to falling over the edge, Angelus removed his fingers, settling his left hand on her hip to settle her quivering body, a growl of sexual desperation rumbling through Buffy's chest. Angelus let a calming purr rumble through his chest, that didn't really do much to calm her frenzied nerves as the vibrations assaulted her. Buffy whined pushing back against the hard body behind her desperately. She felt his lips brush softly against her ear, and she whined again pleadingly this time. "Poor little slave so worked up that it hurts." Angelus murmured taking a deep breath of the intoxicating scents coming off her. "But don't worry, you've earned Masters cock now." Angelus teased, rubbing the head of his cock along her slick pussy. "I'm going to fuck you in the ass now. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Buffy nodded. "Yes please yes." Buffy cried far beyond the realm of caring, she just needed for the pleasure in her body to break in that erotic way that left her feeling boneless and relaxed.

Angelus nipped at his mating mark pleased with her answer, positioning the head of his pulsing cock against the stimulated flesh of her rosebud Angelus slowly pushed forward, feeling the slightly loosened flesh stretch slowly trying to accommodate the turgid flesh. Buffy whimpered her hands fisting themselves in the metal chains of the shackles that bound her wrists. She wasn't used to the odd sensation of Angelus' cock pushing itself into her ass. Stimulating the newly awaken nerves there. There was a small amount of pain as the head of his cock finally slipped all the way in, but it was manageable and actually added to her growing pleasure quite nicely. His hard flesh slipping in easier as her juices lubricated his hard cock.

Angelus groaned as he pushed himself deeper still, Buffy beginning to tense around him as she felt more than a small amount of pain at his intrusion. Curving his right hand around her waist, he slid his fingers through her curls finding her clit massaging the swollen numb in a way that he knew she liked, making her relax again as she got lost in the building pleasure. Slipping his way in further, a pleasured cry coming from his mate, as he did so, his fingers still working her clit, confusing her pain/pleasure senses, as he stretched her tight virgin passage, his eyes rolling an a strangled moan coming from his throat as the tight walls encompassed his large cock, squeezing him unbearably tight, thrusting his hips forward involuntarily he sheathed himself completely, earning a surprised cry from Buffy.

Grudgingly stilling, Angelus waited a moment, smiling when Buffy shoved her cute little ass into his hips urging him to move. Buffy sighed as she felt Angelus thrust out, and then back in. She had felt a small amount of pain, but nothing major, if anything all pain she had felt, had added to her pleasure and now even as her body got used to his largeness, any twinges of pain felt so good! Buffy moaned, doing her best to meet his every thrust, as his cock thrust into her.

Angelus' fingers that had been playing with her clit, slipped down further, to thrust themselves up into her drenched pussy, entering her aching empty sheath, making her feel delightfully full from both ends, as he started a thrusting his fingers in and out of her pussy in the same rhythm of his cock, Buffy moaned her head beginning to thrash from side to side as she tried to thrust against both things at once wanting more from both sides. Buffy moaned, and keened. She could feel her climax fast approaching as Angelus effortlessly worked her to a fever pitch. "An…M, Master." Buffy called, as she got closer, the only word her mind could conjure to try and let Angelus know that she didn't want him to stop. Buffy's body tensed, as she felt her climax take her, she let out a scream of rapturous relief. "Master!"

Angelus grinned as he continued to thrust into her his own release close at hand. Her tight ass making it impossible for him to last as long as he normally could, he came with a harsh lust filled growl that rumbled through Buffy's trembling body, adding to her aftershocks, as she floated, hanging limply from the chains that bound her. Leaning against Buffy for a long moment as Angelus fought to get his strength back, breathing harsh unneeded breathes against her heated neck. Reluctantly removing his softening cock from her tight ass he pushed away from her a fraction to stand under his own power on only slightly shaky legs. Reaching up he undid the shackles with a deft touch, a chuckle rumbling in his chest when Buffy fell against him.

Buffy gave him a look, before a small smile stretched across her lips. "So can I go for a shower…Master?" Buffy asked a mocking hint to her voice.

Angelus smirked masculine pride making him want to puff up like a puffer fish. He'd gotten her to scream it, something he was sure that he wouldn't let her forget anytime soon; if ever. Angelus nodded before grabbing her arm. "Just remember lover you screamed it." Buffy felt her hackles rise, and her hazel eyes hardened and she was sure that if she still could she would be blushing so hard that she would be able to cook eggs on her face.

Raising his hands in mock surrender Angelus backed away. Watching as Buffy turned and head for the small bathroom blood staining her back, but the wounds had closed shortly after he had delivered them. The backs of his knees hitting the bed Angelus allowed himself to fall onto the mattress, as much as he wanted to follow Buffy into the shower he didn't want to risk losing their only source of clean warm water because right now, Buffy would probably boot, or try to boot him out of the shower. Placing a hand on his chest Angelus trailed a couple of fingers through the little bit of blood that had transferred from her back to his chest when he was pressed up against her. Bringing his hand to his lips he licked his fingers clean.

Buffy sighed as she let the warm water wash over her slightly weak body. Their exertions had taken a lot out of her it seemed, her back still felt tingly were the whip had struck. It seemed that she really did like some pain with her pleasure. Smirking Buffy tilted her head to the side, she wondered if Angelus would allow her to chain him up. A flood of heat went through her at the image of Angelus chained up for her pleasure…

A small frown marred her small face she didn't think it would happen anytime soon…but somewhere along the track she was going to see that happen whether 'Master' wanted to or not. The image was just too tempting to worry about Angelus' reaction. Letting the warm water run over her face Buffy winced slightly as she became aware of a dull throb in her ass. Running her fingers down the curve of her ass Buffy frowned to see a small amount of blood on her fingers that was quickly washed away with the stream of water.

Dropping her hand to hang loosely by her side Buffy shrugged whatever tearing had happen would heal soon enough, and the experience more than made up for it. Now if it hadn't she'd probably be more than a little pissed off at him. Buffy frowned deeply as she ran her hands over her wet locks Angelus last words to her before she had entered the bathroom rankled! She had screamed out Master, not Angelus! _'Cunning, manipulative bastard.'_ Buffy thought without much heat her frown fading away to an amused smile. He'd won that small skirmish of wills fair and square. Well he wouldn't be so lucky next time!

Stepping out of the shower Buffy wrapped one of the towel around herself. The towels seemed out of place in the room they were staying in considering that it was one that was used for stow-a-ways an amused grin lit up her face _'Anton really was a suck up.'_ Buffy thought with a shake of her head. Reaching over she grabbed another one using it to kick start the drying of her hair, a small scowl on her face when she realized that there wasn't a hairdryer here at all! Wrapping the towel around her head Buffy stepped out of the bathroom a cloud of steam following in her wake.

Growling at the smug look Angelus shot her from his languid position on their bed, his still naked body threatening to distract her from her glaring. Looking away Buffy padded over to her small bag taking out another of her dresses that she had packed. Letting out a mental sigh Buffy put it on. She was already sick of being confined to cotton dresses, she missed the freedom of her old wardrobe. Not that she would wear anything that was related to her human life…unless it was that leather coat Angel had given to her, there was just something about it that made her want to wear it all the time.

Getting up Angelus walked over to his diminutive blond, leaning down slightly to kiss her shoulder. "Anyone would think you were angry with me." Angelus rumbled amused, not at all put off by her angry hazel eyes.

"What makes you think I'm not?"

Angelus nuzzled his mating mark on her neck, smiling when Buffy tilted her head for him, giving him better access to the vulnerable flesh of her neck. Nipping at the raised skin Angelus stepped away, heading off to have his own shower.

Buffy sat herself at the foot of the bed uncurling the towel that was wrapped around her hair. Rubbing at the ends of her hair with the already damp towel Buffy did her best to get more of the water out of her hair, before throwing the wet towel to the ground, to join the other wet discarded towel. Stretching out on the bed, her legs dangling over the edge still, she could already feel the tell tale signs of boredom settling in as she stared at the ceiling.

**A/N:** Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review on your way out, so that my poor musie doesn't starve she needs her nutrients to keep her imagination going. :D


End file.
